SOLYX: Return of a 'Friend'
by Limyx826
Summary: Part of 'Story of Lim Yang Xuan Series', if you want to read more please go to my profile page. I don't write just only crossover for characters I labelled but it is a own created fictional story and contains lots of characters from many books, television series, movie and much more. This story is happened after 2 months after the event of 'Story of Lim Yang Xuan'.


**Story of Lim Yang Xuan: The Return of a 'Friend'**

10th May 3014, something terrible has happened.

A squad of fighter escape from the enemy.

"3 on your right, Hens", said a voice.

"Thanks, friend", reply a voice after shooting down a fighter, recognize as Hens.

_Shh... Shh..._ "Alpha Leader, do you copy? Alpha Leader, Henry Jefferson, do you copy?" said a voice come from receiver, "Hens, do you copy?!"

"Mission Control on Earth, This is Henry Jefferson. I copy your massage", said Hens.

"How is there, Hens?" said the voice.

"Shooting down some of enemy fighter, still okay right here", said Hens, "It's had been half year since the last battle. Although the last battle won't last long, but the real battle is about one year ago. How is there, Albert?"

"Same as you, Hens", said Albert, a mission controller, "Hens, high rank officer is coming. Status report Alpha Leader."

"Alpha Leader report status, Mission Control. Two enemy's ships and a squad have taken down. Our team still okay, heading back to Earth in Hyperspace after last patrol check", said Hens.

"_Psst…_ Hens, the officer has past. By the way, everything start from yesterday, am I right, Hens?" said Albert.

Hens said, "Yeah yesterday…"

-X-

9th May 3014, 10.00 p.m.

Thunder rumble through the sky. The King/Lim Yang Xuan is talking with other gods in heaven.

"Zeus, did you just do that?" said the King, "Or Jupiter, did you just do that?"

"Nope, I didn't do anything", said Zeus/Jupiter, "Maybe _Lei Gong _did that."

"No, I didn't", said _Lei Gong__（雷公）_, "I wonder who did that."

Suddenly a massager god rushes toward the gods and completely exhaust. Zeus asks the minor god what's happened.

"Demons are disturbing the mortals again", said the minor god.

"It's must be Sartan", said The God.

"Ares, you know what to do", said the King to Ares/Mars.

Ares/Mars said, "It will be my pleasure."

Bastet said to the King, "About your mortal country, something have happened there."

The King said, "What? Excuse me, my friends. I am going down to the mortal world."

Ra said, "Good luck, WorKing. Use _Duat_ travel to the mortal world."

The King said, "I don't need to use _Duat_ to travel to the mortal world, Ra. I just fly to the mortal world is enough already. Good bye, my friends." The King just flies off the place.

-X-

In the Lim's Country Royal Space Station beside the Earth.

"Sir, I detect a Lim Ben Xuan's squad escape from their locking universe", said an officer, "It must take a long time to escape from that universe, sir. Should we attack it, sir?"

The King said, "No, just sent it back to where they came from. We have a The Great Alliance emergency meeting."

-X-

In the Hall of The Great Alliance, all members are waiting for the King.

The King arrives with Time-space portal linking through the space station and the hall.

"Can we start the meeting right now, WorKing?" ask Zeus/Jupiter.

The King said, "Can you be more patient, Zeus? Your Greek daughter, Thalia is at here. So do your roman demigod son, Jason also at here."

Thalia and Jason do not want to face each other. Jupiter/Zeus said, "Do not speak that when I am here. _Whisper_ (and when they are here)."

The King whisper to Jupiter/Zeus, "Jupiter, don't worry. I know you have some hard business with your family. More precisely, all gods have that problem include me."

The King said to everyone in the hall, "Now we have an important problem need to discuss."

"What kind of problem, Lim?" ask Superman.

"Superman, I don't think that a good nickname to me", said the King, "By the way, we have discover a squad of Lim Ben Xuan's troop escape from their prison universe. I afraid the villains and his troop will all escape and attack us."

"That we must ready for the battle", said Percy Jackson.

"If we can help, we will help as much as possible", said Mickey Mouse.

"We also can help", said Optimus Prime, Leader of Autobots, and said "Autobots, ready for battle."

"Thanks, my fellow friends", said the King.

"If we can, we also can help", said Elsa, Queen of Arendelle.

"We, the gods also can help", said Ra.

"We will ready the giant robot for battle", said Chiro, leader of Super Monkey Hyperforce Team.

An officer ran into the hall of The Great Alliance and said, "Sir, we discover a lot of space disturbance from Ben Xuan's prison universe!"

"What! It is Lim Ben Xuan's Army coming?" ask the King.

"Not so sure, sir", said the officer.

"What had happened, Lim?" ask Tony Stark.

"Not so sure", said the King, "But we still did not know what cause the space disturbance yet."

Suddenly, an explosion happened. "What happened, officer?" ask the King.

An officer came from outside and panicking said, "Sir… We had been… attack by…"

"Attack by who?!" ask the King.

"Attack by Lim Ben Xuan's Large Army!" said the officer.

The King quickly gives order, "All members of The Great Alliance, now evacuate the hall of The Great Alliance using the emergency escape right now."

-X-

30 minutes before the explosion

A 4 years old child takes her head up to the sky and pointing a starship with asking her dad, "Daddy, what is that?"

The child's father looked up and said, "Oh! That is one of ours star… ships…"

Suddenly the man turns over and shouted, "Everyone, now go to the nearest alarm station and sound the alarm."

A man that standing nearby there and seem know the child's father, "What is it, Norbert?"

Norbert replies, "Up there are not our star ships. All are Lim Ben Xuan's starships!"

"What in the world…" said the man and rushed to the nearest alarm station. The man types his Identity Number and open up the case. He pulls the liver down and the alarm sound.

_Rrr… Rrr… "All citizens, please go to the nearest time-space portal. Military Officers, please gather at Starfleet Headquarter." Rrr… rrr… _

Norbert said to his daughter, "Elizabeth, I want you find mommy and go into the portal. Do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy", answer Elizabeth and she finds her mother. Her mother brought her through the portal.

"Nice one, Sergeant Major of the Army Norbert", said the man just now.

"No time for kidding, Nick", said Norbert.

"Okay, now go to HQ", said Nick.

The defence system's weapon machine pure-clean energy blasters activate and start shooting at the enemies.

-X-

In the Lim's Country Royal Starfleet HQ

"Hens!" said Norbert to a guy who is wearing his fighter suit.

"Norbert, get into your fighter right now. Nick, do the final check for the fighters", said Henry Jefferson, Alpha Leader of Milky Way Galaxy Patrol.

"We don't have time to check the fighters", said a Captain-rank officer appear from somewhere, "Just take your fighter and take off right now!"

"Yes sir!" said all fighters' pilot in Lim's City airport.

All fighters that available in Lim's City airport are departed into the battlefield.

"Listen up, all fighters. This is Second Lieutenant Henry Jefferson, Leader of emergency Alpha Team", said Hens, "Our mission is defend Lim's City from our enemy. Try not to lose your life here."

"Oh god", said Nick.

Some Lim's Country starships which patrol Earth-Lim quickly go to the battlefield and help them. An anti-Lim's Country starship shoots down Nick's fighter and his fighter fall down and blows out a machine pure-clean energy blaster. Nick luckily ejects his cockpit and the space suit that looks like Iron Man's suits arms on his fighter suit. When he returns to airport, unfortunate Nick is shoots by one of the Lim Ben Xuan's fighters and Lex Luthor's high-tech laser gun. When he is arrived the airport, he is deeply wounded.


End file.
